sogospelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bold
Album Information Bold & Unashamed is an album by Won by One. Members Tenor: Greg Shockley Lead: Clayton Inman Baritone: David Jenkins Bass: Bob Caldwell Track List Production Album ﻿© 2000 Sonlite Records, a Pamplin Music label Manufactured and distributed by Pamplin Distribution In Canada: CMC Distribution In UK, Europe, and South Africa: Word Music Credits Executive Producer: Chris White Producer: Roger Talley Engineer: Van Atkins Production Coordinator: Jeff Collins Mixed & Mastered by Van Atkins at Crossroads Studios, Arden, NC Photography: Paul Wharton Layout Direction: Laura Carroll Layout Design: Lynn Singleton, Keen Impressions Musicians Piano, Keyboards: Jeff Collins & Roger Talley Drums, Percussion: Tony Creasman Lead & Bass Guitar: Roger Fortner Steel, Mandolin, Harp, Fiddle, Rhythm Guitar, Dobro: David Johnson Orchestration: Milton Smith Album Identification Numbers Label: SL29512 SPCN: 7-902-56488-5 UPC: 763467295128 Liner Notes ''﻿Won by One'' To look back to 1994 and trace the steps that Won By One has taken, it is with humble hearts that we give all the glory, honor and praise to the One who is the giver of every blessing. It is truly remarkable to see how our Heavenly Father has crafted and woven this ministry and the tools that He has used to accomplish this and is continuing to accomplish through the people that He has brought into our lives. It is with sincere hearts that we thank a few of these. Thank you Chris and Mickey and our entire Sonlite family for taking a step of faith with WBO. Thank you to Roger Talley for the words of encouragement and for bringing our music to life. To Kim and Tony Hudgin, words cannot express the support and belief you have shown to us—we love you! A sincere thanks to Shirley Shockly who keeps us organized and does so much work in the office. God bless you. Won By One ''Bob'' Singing Gospel music as a child in family and church groups, I never dreamed that I would one day be able to sing the music I loved on a full time basis. I would like to thank a few who have helped make it possible. To my mom and dad, thank you for raising us kids in a Christian home and instilling in me a love for God and His music. To my brothers, Dave and Tim, and sister Sandy, thank you for all your support and encouragment. I would also like to thank my wife Carol. You are my best friend and the most inspiring person I have ever met. Thank you for putting up with all the time away from home and for always having a positive attitude. You're the best! Thank you most of all to Jesus, for seeing past all my hang-ups and imperfection and allowing me to minister for You. Bob ''Clayton'' I wish to thank Michelle for loving me. To Scott and Jordan for letting Dad hang out with you. To Mom and Dad for being incredible parents. And to Cecil and Rosemary Rivalto for being awesome in-laws. Clayton ''Dave'' Thanks be to God the Father for giving me a reason and an opportunity to sing! Thanks does not beging to convey the way I feel toward my family who have supported and encouraged me in so many ways. Thank you to Greg, Bob and Clay who have been such a blessing to share in the ministry of Won By One, and thanks guys for giving the songs I write extra consideration, it means a lot. Also, thank you to Daryl Williams and Amy Susan Foster for helping me finish songs when I get stuck. There are a number of other people who have been a blessing to our ministry, and I thank God that He has used you as channels of blessing to Won By One. Dave ''Greg'' I thank God my Heavenly Father for the many blessings He has bestowed on my life. My wife Paula, our children Jonathan and Danielle are truly reflections of God's love. I am so undeserving of you. Thank you for your love and warm Christian home. Mother and Daddy, I love you so very much. I could have never asked for a better Christian upbringing. Thanks for allowing Won By One to turn your home into our "headquarters." My sister Tammy, thanks for the unbelievable computer knowledge, our web site, and for not getting too mad at me as kids when I chased you through the house with your baton. To so many other friends who continually pray for me and our ministry, your prayers have truly been felt for the past six years. May God bless you all! Greg Purchase Amazon CD Category:Album Category:2000